


No Risk, No Reward

by team_turtleneck



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Call in a suit, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, and also a heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: Ripley needed a queen and Call was happy to be her stand-in.
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	No Risk, No Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Months after destroying the _Auriga_ , Ripley and Call set their sights on the United Systems Military. They wanted to obliterate the USM’s infrastructure, wipe out their financial stockpiles, and leave them hopelessly vulnerable. The USM’s reach in the galaxy was infinite, but they had it coming to them, just like Weyland-Yutani had.

They wanted to ensure that no samples of Ripley’s blood had made it off the _Auriga_ , that they would never have to encounter a Ripley 9 or 10 and her resulting hoards of deadly children. After destroying a string of science facilities as secret as black sites, they switched to lower-level targets until things calmed down. One such target was a server farm hidden under a casino on Origae-6, a terraformed outer planet Call was not excited to visit. Ripley was indifferent.

The job required nicer clothes. While most of the colony was less than reputable, it still attracted people with money. They needed to fit in, and Call grumbled all the way to the store. She was comfortable in utilitarian cotton. 

“Do you want to do this job or not?” Ripley asked under her breath as they browsed the inventory.

“Yes, I just don’t like to be noticed.” 

“Get over it,” Ripley said. “It’s one night.”

Ripley tried on a silken blue dress slit up the side just enough to make Call blush. She’d seen more of Ripley—a lot more—but she still found herself staring as Ripley picked out an outfit for her. Ripley put Call in a suit with an androgynous cut and added a tie.

“Well,” Ripley said, eyeing Call appreciatively as she stepped out of the dressing room. “I think we have a winner.”

Call fiddled with the sleeves, frowning.

“Try these,” Ripley said and held up a pair of black-framed glasses.

“What for?” Call asked. She did not reach for them. “Part of my disguise?” It seemed terribly cliché.

“No,” Ripley said. She smiled as she slipped the glasses on to Call’s face and traced her thumb over Call’s bottom lip. “Because I like them.”

It turned out that a suit and glasses really did it for Ripley. Call could feel Ripley’s gaze on her the entire night, could feel the heat radiating from her.

The crowd was a mix of people, no one very interesting and, most importantly, no one all that interested in them. Call played table games while Ripley scanned the crowd. Call calculated the odds on every game and bet losing wagers to keep them anonymous. You only got noticed if you were winning. 

“You know, we could make some real coin with your skills,” Ripley said keeping her voice low so only Call could hear her. “You don’t have to lose every time.” Ripley’s fingers brushed Call’s wrist before Call swiped her finger to roll the holo dice. 

Call fumbled her roll and huffed out an irritated breath. It was a good roll, a moderate win. Not the plan. “I won’t lose _every_ time,” she said and played again, another losing roll. “I know which pots I’ll win. Small pots no one will notice. We can’t get caught, not now.” 

She sensed Ripley’s hand moving toward her again. Ripley loved to watch Call squirm like it was some kind of sport for her. Without looking, Call caught Ripley’s wrist in her hand. “Hands to yourself. You’re far too distracting.” Call heard Ripley’s heartbeat double as she released her.

“Or what?” Ripley asked.

That got Call’s attention. She punched the button to cash out her credits and turned toward Ripley. Ripley’s expression was smug, defiant. If it weren’t for their need to hack the servers in the basement, Call would have given in to that challenging look on Ripley’s face and pulled her into a closet, slipped her hand past that tantalizing slit in her dress and fucked her until her legs buckled. The pull toward Ripley was always there, even from the beginning. 

“Or I’ll touch you just enough to make you desperate,” Call said. When Ripley quirked an eyebrow, Call clarified. “And then I’ll make you _wait_.” 

“There’s that mean streak again,” Ripley said, but Call could tell she was halfway to desperate already. Her pupils were her giveaway, a bit too wide and glossy like her alien brethren.

Movement near the stairs caught Call’s eye. Ripley’s head tilted to one side as she listened. “We’re clear,” Ripley said. 

The outer guards were on shift change. Maybe they’d caught a bit of luck. “Come on,” Call said and carved a path toward the stairs. 

Luck wan’t totally on their side, but Ripley was like an apex predator and it was never more apparent than when she moved through a group of combatants, quick with a knife, and took them down two at a time. She was efficient, expending no more energy than required unless someone threatened Call. When that happened, Call looked away. She’d hear Ripley’s furious breath between clenched teeth, choked off shouts of pain from her opponent, a squelch or a crack, and a body hitting the floor. Perhaps what she imagined as she worked the plug into her port was worse than what Ripley doled out. She hoped so. 

Call had made her peace with small body counts when necessary as long as they weren’t civilian. She never wanted a repeat of the job she took part in on the _Betty_. They couldn’t stay under the radar if there were witnesses, and if they couldn’t stay anonymous the body counts would be much higher, possibly entire colonies.

Call dashed past the carnage to plug into the mainframe, and Ripley wasn’t far behind her. Ripley always kept lookout with her arm wrapped around Call’s chest to give her something to keep her grounded in the real world.

/

Call’s head was full of nasty secrets. It was an effort to break in where she wasn’t wanted and the process made her woozy until Ripley pulled the plug from her arm, an intake like an IV, and inserted her clever port cover. 

They made a quick escape to their decrepit motel room on the edge of town. They would fly out in a few days. It drew less attention than taking off the same night as a massive theft of military intelligence. For now, they would celebrate another win in their quest to take out the USM.

Call heard Ripley washing the traces of blood—not hers—off her arms, heard the squeak of the taps twisting off. Call managed to get her shoes off before Ripley reappeared and took a handful of Call’s tie right under the knot and slammed her into the wall. Call laughed as Ripley leaned in to kiss her, Ripley’s predictable, unrelenting desire always a delight. Her blood was probably thrumming still from the fight.

They weren’t sure if this particular quirk was due to her unique genetic blend or if it was all Ellen Ripley. It wasn’t unusual for Ripley to lay herself out on their table like an offering on an altar for Call to worship until Ripley conceded exhaustion. Ripley would coax Call into bed twice a day if they had time or needle her until Call pulled her to the floor and pinned her arms above her head. 

Ripley needed a queen and Call was happy to be her stand-in. 

Call’s laughter quickly turned into a moan when she felt Ripley’s talented tongue in her mouth and a hand tugging at the fastening of her pants. Ripley’s hand dipped into Call’s underwear. Call grasped at Ripley, fingers sliding over her dress. 

“What were you saying about making me wait?” Ripley said. She conjured up her cruelest smile. 

“You wouldn’t,” Call said. Ripley didn’t want to wait when it came to Call, but Ripley also liked to test Call’s patience. 

“I wouldn’t?” Ripley pressed her fingers on Call’s least pleasurable spots, the places where her creators had not bothered to give her artificial nerve endings. Call shifted her hips trying to get the friction she needed. 

Call’s glasses were askew, and Ripley righted them on her face then skimmed her hand down Call’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind if you wore all this more often,” Ripley said. “I wanted you all night.” She leaned in to kiss Call gently, lips continuing down her chin and along her jaw. It was not enough.

“Then fuck me already,” Call said. 

A predatory look ghosted over Ripley’s face. Call found herself spun and pressed chest first against the wall, Ripley’s hand between her thighs once again, right where she needed it. Victory.

“I wanted to do so many things to you tonight,” Call said, hoping to spur Ripley on faster.

“Oh yeah?” Ripley asked, her tone mocking. 

Call nodded. “I wanted to pull you into a corner and slide my hand inside your dress and fuck you until your legs gave out.” Ripley’s breath quickened. Call’s moan stuttered in her throat as Ripley touched her, and she felt heat flash along her skin. “I bet you would’ve liked that,” Call said with a knowing smirk. 

Ripley pressed flush against her, and Call felt the rapid rise and fall of Ripley’s chest, the shift of her hips, and Ripley’s fingers moved faster inside her. Call knew exactly how to make Ripley lose control. 

She took Ripley’s other hand and brought it to her mouth, lips soft against her palm before licking up to her fingers. “I wanted to get you on your knees,” Call said. She dipped her tongue between Ripley’s first and second fingers. Ripley swallowed hard, lips parting to pant above Call’s ear. “And press your head between my thighs,” she said and sucked Ripley’s fingers into her mouth. 

She put her hand over Ripley’s to grind the heel of Ripley’s palm against her, hips moving in little jerking motions, her cheek pressed to the wall. She reached up with her other hand to take a handful of Ripley’s hair and tugged, and she came with Ripley’s sharp, shivering gasp at her ear. 

Call savored her last shudders before she turned to face Ripley. Ripley’s expression had changed from predatory to hungry, pleading. Ripley’s need never failed to cloud Call’s thoughts. Call pulled Ripley’s dress up and over her head. Ripley stepped back. 

“Let me take care of you,” Call said, her fingers grazing Ripley’s cheek. She sat down on the floor and removed her jacket and glasses, tossing them aside, then got on to her back.

Ripley stripped off her underwear in a haze. Call could tell she was far gone, her pupils wide, breath ragged. She was a thing of beauty. She knelt beside Call before she placed her knees on either side of Call’s head. 

Call was quick to wrap her arms around Ripley’s thighs and licked her firmly, satisfied when Ripley shuddered and groaned. Ripley had waited long enough. Ripley took Call’s hands in her own and threaded their fingers together, leaned down and kissed her knuckles.

Ripley could be tender, more than Call had ever expected, and it never failed to make her feel, _truly feel_ , not some predesigned algorithm in the recesses of her programming, lurking there waiting to boot up in case someone treated her with kindness, in case someone loved her. This was all her.

Call watched Ripley’s face closely as she teased her with soft flicks of her tongue, just enough to make Ripley’s breath catch, and that made Call squeeze her thighs together as the heat began to build again. She slid her tongue inside and fucked her slowly. Ripley’s eyes were shut tight, panting heavy breaths between her lips, and Call would never, ever tire of this particular activity. Ripley gripped Call’s hands tighter, careful of her nails—they had learned that lesson early on. 

Call used her mouth to pull desperate noises from Ripley, and Call knew just how far she could push her. Call sucked with increasing pressure until Ripley cried out, head falling back, tendons straining at her neck. Call did not let up until Ripley’s expression softened. 

Lingering shudders ran through Ripley as she opened her eyes, and Call beamed up at her. “You’re worth the wait,” Ripley said, returning the smile. 

“Hope so,” Call said as Ripley got up and offered her a hand.

Ripley pulled Call to her feet. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She pressed Call into the wall once more, and Call could almost see the plot forming in Ripley’s eyes. She kissed Call, slow and deep, and if a shiver could’ve run up Call’s spine, it would have.

Call was still dressed. She needed to feel Ripley’s skin against hers, so she made fast work of the buttons of her shirt. Ripley’s lips were firm against hers, her hands cool and soft, gliding along Call’s torso, grazing over her nipples and setting her nerves alight. 

Ripley pulled back. She held Call’s gaze as she loosened Call’s tie. “I think we can make better use of this, don’t you?” The knot came free, and Ripley wrapped the tie around her own neck until she had a single black loop around her throat. Ripley placed both ends of the tie in Call’s hand and slid to her knees. 

“Oh fuck,” Call said, almost a moan, as Ripley tugged her pants off her hips. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Ripley asked with a cocky grin. 

“Better,” Call said, eyes glued to Ripley’s face. 

Call felt impossibly hot between her thighs from the sight of Ripley kneeling, black band around her throat, Ripley’s heated gaze egging her on and promising so much. Ripley’s fingers slid against her and Call caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

If Call was pressed to choose the last image she’d want to see before she blinked out of existence, it would be this one. Out loud, of course, she’d specify an image of Ripley looking at her with her infinite affection, that brilliant smile on her face, during a time she was happiest. 

But deep down she knew that Ripley on her knees, all mischief and need, was when she was happiest. If Call’s programming for shame wasn’t limited to her synthetic nature, it might twist in her gut, but it couldn’t, so fuck it. Call would print this image behind her eyelids if she could. 

Call swallowed down her bright, burning need and tilted her hips until Ripley’s fingers slid inside her. She moaned softly, her back arching away from the wall as Ripley used the speed and angle she liked most. She tugged the tie forward and then Ripley’s mouth was on her, hot and eager and perfect. Call all but whimpered. 

Call watched Ripley move between her thighs. Ripley looked up at her, but broke contact as she inhaled shakey breaths. Call leaned her head to one side, glancing down, and saw that Ripley’s free hand was firmly between her own legs.

“Aren’t you greedy?” Call asked as she wound the ends of the tie around her fist to pull tighter against Ripley’s throat. Ripley hummed her appreciation. 

As Call watched Ripley’s brow crease and heard her heart speeding along in her chest, Call could feel her orgasm forming, all her processes synching up to create the desired response, but Ripley’s touch kept her grounded and never made her feel artificial. Call pulled the tie until Ripley’s face reddened, Ripley nodding her approval, and Call trembled through her release. 

She felt Ripley’s fingers slip free of her body. Ripley sat back toward her heels, making the pull at her throat even tighter, and held Call’s gaze. Call watched the rhythm of Ripley’s shoulder, her mouth falling open as she got closer. “There you go,” Call said. Ripley groaned, a constricted noise, and her body fell forward against Call’s legs, pinning her in place as she shook. 

Call released the tie. Ripley gulped in breaths. Call slid down the wall until she could take Ripley into her arms and smooth a hand over her hair, pushing it back from her face. Ripley leaned into her as she caught her breath. Call stroked her fingers lightly across Ripley’s throat, felt her swallow. 

She managed to get Ripley to their bed and sat her down, guiding her legs up onto the mattress and beneath the sheets. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. Call crawled into bed on the other side and pulled the blanket up past Ripley’s shoulder to keep the chill off her neck. She kissed her, a quick press of her lips. Ripley smiled. Call turned onto her side and slid back against Ripley, and Ripley slipped her arm around Call’s waist, her face buried against Call’s neck.

Call sifted through the stolen data stored in her brain, partitioning the projects, running calculations: distance from their current location, level of harm and destruction, potential for outbreak. When she formed a short-list, she let herself close her eyes and fall into what passed for sleep, enveloped in Ripley’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt was so fun to write. I have to say I couldn’t let go of the idea of Ripley and Call dressed to the nines pulling off a heist. I hope this works for you.


End file.
